A love to last Forever
by PiPPen's Gurl
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP!!!! What happens when Harry and Hermione get together, Ron gets angry, and Voldemort uses Harrys' personal life against him. Read to find out, this a prequel to my next story. Read and Review. COMPLETED!!!!!!
1. Together at last

(A/N One day I was reading 'It was bound to happen' by Heaven and I got inspired to write a H/H fanfic for taking down my last story, and I started writing and a friend of mine *sugar-n-spice, I highly recommend you read her stories if you haven't already* read what I had suggested a prequel, so here it is hopefully. Please keep in mind when reading this that I am not British and I'm not even going to try to get all the PHRASES or the accent written, cause I know I'd just murder them. :)

A love to last forever.

~*~`~*~

It was raining outside when Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading by the fireplace late at night while waiting for Ron and Harry to get back from quidditch practice. Hermione looked at her watch, 11:45, Hermione decided they must have stopped by the kitchens on their way up here. Surely Oliver wouldn't have kept them so late. I'm sure they're okay, Hermione thought, trying to console herself. Why am I worrying so much, she asked herself, It's just the weather that has you spooked, she thought to herself trying to ignore the feeling that it was something much more big than that. How come after all 6 years of knowing the guy, these feelings have to pop up NOW? she questioned herself. She heard the dorm room door creak open, finally, she thought as she made her way over to the door to greet her friends.

"Hey, how was practice?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Way to long for my liking." Harry said, trying to hold George up, as he was sleeping, "He fell asleep during Woods pep talk on strategies." he said while nodding on towards the limp body that was George.

"My stupid brother has to cut down on the sweets." Ron said, through big pants of breath as he was trying help Harry hold George up.

"But aren't you glad that Fred woke up when the pear giggled?" Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah, yeah, this time I am, next time I won't be though because then he won't wake up when we get to the kitchens and he'll be all the thicker." Ron said as he dropped his brother into a chair by fireplace with a loud !THUD!

Hermione felt her heart flutter as she watched Harry plop down in a warm chair by the fireplace.

"So, Herm, don't tell me you've been waiting up all night for us?" Harry said while digging into his share of the snacks brought up from the kitchen.

'I can't believe how gorgeous he is, wait a minute, what am I saying?' Hermione just stared at Harry as he bit the head off of a chocolate frog.

"Herm?" Harry said, looking at Hermione oddly, "Hello?"

"Huh, what?" Hermione said, snapping out of her daze.

Ron sat in the other chair, snickering at the two of them staring at each other.

"Why don't you just snog her already." Ron said on his way to the boys dormitories, leaving them alone, "I just leave you two alone."

"What?" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Ron was already up the winding path, and didn't answer.

Harry and Hermione just started laughing at their own stupidity.

"So....." Harry began.

"So....." Hermione said.

"So....., what do we do know?" Harry replied.

"Go to bed?" Hermione suggested, and almost as quickly as it left her mouth, she scolded herself and felt all the blood rush directly to her face.

"Good idea, your bed or mine?" Harry said jokingly.

"Harry James Potter!!" Hermione exclaimed, clearly not recognizing the joke.

"Relax, Herm, relax, I was just joking!" Harry said with a smile.

"Real funny, Harry, real funny." Hermione said, obviously NOT thinking that it was funny.

At that moment a large clap of thunder made its presence known and at that precise moment a chill crept through the castle and the fire went out to just a smoldering pile of ash with a few embers in it. 

Hermione felt herself shiver at the prospect of being alone in the dark. But then she remembered that she wasn't alone, she was with Harry and an indescribable warmth flowed through her.

*Harry's POV*

Perfect timing, mother nature. Now is the perfect time to kiss her. Do it, Do it, he pleaded with himself. Wait, his conscience suddenly said as he started to lean in for the kiss, what if she doesn't like you, what if it scares her off? You'll just have to take that risk, said the devil in Harry. Harry reasoned with himself, I've been living by the angel my whole life, I think that I'll go with the devil this time. So he leaned in for a small kiss, what he ended up with was much more than a small simple kiss he'd been searching for.

*end of Harry's POV*

*Hermione's POV*

Oh my gosh, he's kissing me! What should I do, what if he thinks that I'm not interested? Maybe I should let him know just how interested I am.

*End of Hermione's POV*

So Hermione deepened the kiss, which was a pleasant surprise to both of them, just then a large lighting bolt struck and lighted the whole room for a few fleeting moments and they broke apart and looked at each other in the others eyes. And that fleeting moment seemed to last a lifetime as two of the most meant-to-be, destiny-made couple realized that that's what they were.

"That was incredible." Harry said so simply.

It's a good thing that it's dark, thought Hermione, or else he'd see me blushing furiously. Before she had time to recover from her blushing attack, Harry said a lighting charm that rekindled the fire to a roaring flame.


	2. The Morning After

(A/N Thank yous to the few who reviewed the first chapter, I don't really know where to go with this, but I'll give it a go.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did do you think that I would be writing my stories on a website?, Especially (oh, oh, big word, alright) if I could be making money off of them. : ) enjoy!

Recap

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Harry recognize their feelings toward each other and at the end of the chapter embrace in a passionate kiss, not much there, huh, I'll try to make this one better.

Chapter two

The Morning After

*~*~*~*

Hermione woke the next morning filled with happiness, yet she didn't know yet as it was still early in the morning and she hadn't gotten her bearring yet. Then she remembered and felt even better, she spung out of bed almost right into her robes and and did her morning bathroom routine and was off to breakfast when she noticed someone in the common room. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked him, a bit surprised that he was up so early, as it was only 5:30 in the morning.

"Yeah?" Harry answered back, sounding as though he'd been up for hours.

"What are you doing up so early?" 

"I couldn't sleep, my mind was to heavy." Harry replied, looking at her with a look of pure love in those sparking emerald eyes of his.

"Why was it heavy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Thoughts of you were to heavy for my mind to contend with." Harry said, still with that special look in his eyes.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that." she said, while going a little blush around the cheeks (A/N don't say anything Hannah!, I know how your dirty mind works!) and forehead.

"What's there to talk about?" Harry said, furrowing his brow.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Hermione suggested, "we still have a bit of time before breadfast."

So Harry and Hermione left the castle and took a nice walk around the grounds.

"So Harry, what really happened last night?" Hermione questioned as they walked toward the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Well, we kissed." Harry said simply. "What else would it be?"

"Well, I mean, I'm a little confused..." Hermione trailed off, avoiding Harry's stare.

gasp!"I'm shocked, the great Hermione, confused, it can't be!" Harry exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood and tension.

"Oh, Harry, you..." she trailed off again unable to find the words that best suited him at the moment.

"Duffer, muffin... either one would work" Harry said, again trying to help her along.

"Harry, I'm serious, what did that kiss last night mean?" Hermione said, for the first time looking at Harry.

"I guess it means that I like you, I guess." Harry said, not bothering to look her in the eyes.

"I quess I sort of like you too." Hermione said, also looking away as she said it.

"Really?" Harry said a few moments after Hermione voiced her thoughts.

"Really Really." Hermione said with a chuckle.

They walked a little more over by the lake, which was a little higher this morning due to last nights thunderstorm.

"So are we a couple, then?" Harry said sounding a lot like Hermione had at the beginning of their walk.

"I guess so, if you want to be." Hermione said tensely, waiting for Harry's answer.

"Fine by me, you?" Harry answered.

"Fine with me." Hermione said, unable to hold back her smile.

"So It's about 6:00 now, how about some breakfast?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds great, I'm starving!" Harry said, rubbing his stomach.

Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall together as usual, but something was different, everyone else could tell, but couldn't but their finger on it. Ron had walked into the great hall a few minutes after they had.

"Hello there, remember me?" Ron said brightly as he took a seat next to Harry.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry Ron." Harry said, a little bit in a trance.

"Well, good morning and nice to see you too." Ron said, digging into the toast on the table.

"Morning Ron, how did you sleep?" Hermione said, trying to become herself.

"Alright, and you?" Ron said politely back to her.

"Alright, I guess."

"Harry, how did you sleep?" Ron said, while pushing some biscuits down toward him.

"On my bed, oh, alright, I guess." Harry said, still not quite acting himself.

"You two sure are acting funny today" Ron said, casting an odd look at the two of them.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione?," Ron said trying to grab their attention, "We're going to be late to transfiguration."

"Huh, what, late, not if I can help it" Hermione said, snapping out of her daze.

"Well, I don't know if you can help, we only have three minutes until class starts." Harry said while consulting his watch.

"Follow me." Hermione said, as she marched out of the great hall and led the group through 3 staircases, and 2 hidden doors until they emerged into the corridor where the transfiguration room was located.

"Wow." was all Ron had been able to say.

"When did you find the time to locate that shortcut?" Harry said, amazed that she had been able to get them there in one minute flat.

"A couple of years ago, when you and Ron were still angry about that stupid broom." Hermione said while rolling her eyes at the end of her sentnce.

"I still say that you were being to paranoid, there was no reason to worry about that broom!" Ron said hotly.

"Well, excuuuuse me, for worrying about the one I love being bucked off of his broom a hundred yards in the air." Hermione replied, but blushed emmiadately as the thought of what she had let slipped hit her.

"What? The one you love?" Ron said with a softer voice than he had been using before, "When did this happen?"

"Um, Harry, mind taking this one?" Hermione said while rushing into the classroom.

"Sure, Hermione" He called after her, "Maybe last night after you went up to the dormitories." He said to Ron, adding a weak smile.

"Did you snog her? Is she a good kisser?" Ron asked prefusely.

"No comment, and No comment." Harry said to Ron while walking into the classroom with a smile and setting himself in the chair next to Hermione.

"You did!" Ron said with gasp.

Luckily Harry and Hermione were sparred humiliation as the bell had just rang and in walked Professor McGonagall.

All through Transfiguration, Harry couldn't help but look over to Hermione occasionally and watch how her hair would sparkle in the morning sun as she bent over her paper, concentrating very hard. Ron had noticed that Harry wasn't concentrating at all and voiced his thoughts.

"Harry!" Ron practically shouted to Harry after class had emptied.

(A/N Ok, so I not all that good at cliffys, but I wanted to get this chapter out, and I couldn't think of anything else to say in it, so sue me, thanks for reading,kk hopefully i'll have the next chapter up in the next week but I'm talking a trip with the fam. and won't be able to post later next week. I really need help with what should come next in the story, so please voice your opinions in reviews, *if you have any of course.*)


	3. The argument

(A/N Thank you so much for reviewing my story to those of you who did,I really don't know what I should do in this chapter, and I'm just sitting at the computer hoping something comes out so here goes nothing.)  
  
Recap  
*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione dicuss their relationship and then Ron finds out and he demands answers.  
  
Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted as they exited their transfiguration class, "Harry, tell me!!!!"  
  
"Why?" Harry said so simply to his best friend.  
  
"Why?!" Ron repeated, getting more aggravated, "Why wouldn't you?!"  
  
"Because I know you're going to ast worse than you are now!" Harry shouted back at his 'friend?'.  
  
************  
  
Harry stormed into the common room and plopped down onto the chair next to Hermione.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermoine said gently, concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothing, my best friend is just a butthole." Harry said through his teeth.  
  
"What's wrong this time?" Hermione asked, still with that concerned look on her face.  
  
"He's jealous of me, when he should be happy for us." Harry said while turning to face her.  
  
"Oh, I don't think that I should get into this, not this time."   
  
"Fine, if you see Ron at Dinner, could you please talk to him, he needs to talk to someone, and i don't think that it would be a good idea for him to go to the twins on this subject, they'd probably agree with him." Harry said in a rush, "I'm gonna go to bed early, tell him I'm sorry." Harry added, very sincerely.  
  
"Ok, night Harry." And she left with a half sympathizing smile after a quick peck on his cheek.  
  
Harry watched her disappear through the portrait hole and then headed up to the dormitories, where he had a very disturbing dream...  
  
(Sorry it's so short, but I wanted the dream to be a whole chapter by itself, and I couldn't think of anything else to write in this chapter. Please Review if you got this far through the story without falling asleep. Please give me ideas for the dream scene either in emails or reviews, I will try and find a way to use most of them, IF I get any.) 


	4. The Dream

(A/N Thank you soo much for reviewing all my chapter to those of you who did review,  
you don't know how much it means to me, my last story was a total flop and I'm glad that  
this one is doing better, well I'm trying my hardest to get the chapters up, but I have that  
summer lazy thing about me, but school starts in three weeks and I'm trying to get back  
into that mode.)  
  
Recap  
~~~  
  
Harry and Ron get into a quarrel about Hermione and Harry talks to Hermione about their  
fight and goes to bed early when she goes to dinner.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The dream  
*****  
  
Harry stormed upstairs, outraged out how his best friend had acted at Harry's  
happiness. He hoped Hermione would set him straight at dinner. Harry went right to his  
bed and flopped right down onto it and tried to fall asleep. Harry couldn't sleep so he  
rummaged through his trunk looking for his quidditch book, which he eventually found  
and flipped through it for a bit then threw it back into the trunk. The book made a  
'thump' sound as Harry found it, and Harry went to see what it had hit. When he got to  
his trunk he noticed his parents photo album and chose to pick it up. He went back to his  
bed and flipped through it a little more thoroughly than he had his quidditch book, he  
stopped at every picture looking at each smiling face, each hug shared, each laughter. He  
felt a tear impair his vision as looked deeper into the album. Harry started to think about  
what it might be like to have his parents alive and well with him. He fell asleep while  
looking through the book (not that it was boring, of course).  
  
  
***Harry's dream sequence***  
  
Harry was alone in a dark Hogwarts hallway, he knew that much from the slight motion  
of the walls from the pictures moving. He couldn't identify the specific hallway, but  
Hogwarts had way to many hallways for Harry to be aquainted with even a percentage of  
them. He started to wander Aimlessly down the hallway, since, obviously, nothing was  
going to happen if he just stood there. He wandered for what seemed like an hour until he  
reached a door open a crack after two left turns and three right turns. He decided to go in  
and see what / who / if anything was in there. He peered into the room and saw nothing  
in there so he went in, it wasn't until after he was in and the door creaked close and  
locked that he saw a dark sweeping figure in the corner. Harry couldn't help but feel  
threatened at the sight of the creature / person. He tried to back into the door, but the then  
the figure spoke, "The famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the most terrific person in  
the whole world for banishing.... me" he said in an icy cold voice filled with venom.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said quietly, trying to play innocence.  
  
"What am I talking about?" he repeated, "I think you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Well, maybe I do, but if I did, what do you want this time?" Harry said, sounding much  
more bold than he felt, "I mean last time you took my blood, and three times before that  
you tried to kill me, yet still you have not succeeded, why do you keep wasting you  
time?"  
  
"I'm not here to kill you this time, I have a preposition for you." he said, finally turning  
his cold slits of eyes toward Harry.  
  
"What kind of preposition, and why would I be interested?" Harry countered.  
  
"Because you're too loyal of a friend." He said, while pulling out a limp figure with  
flaming red hair. "Moblicorpus" he muttered.   
  
"Ron!!!" Harry exclaimed, forgetting about their quarrel earlier in the day.  
  
"Now," Voldemort hissed, "Choose."  
  
"I choose Ron." Harry said like it was a no brainer.  
  
"Fine, then you cross over to the dark side with the rest of us."  
  
"Never!" Harry said with every ounce of himself devoted to staying and the good side.  
  
"Fine, have it your way, then, but just keep in mind that I will get you on the dark side,no  
matter how I have to." Then muttered, "Avada Kadavra"And Harry watched as one of his  
best friends burst into a blinding green light, at that moment Harry woke up in a blinding  
ray of sunshine leeking into the room, with his scar hurting more than ever.   
  
*End of Harry's dream sequence*  
  
Harry jolted out of bed and ran over to Rons bed to find the four poster bed neatly made  
and empty. He leapt into his robes and made a mad dash down the hallway towards the  
great hall. When he got to the great hall he found nothing but sparkling clean gold dishes  
on the tables. He knew that since it was a Saturday that he hadn't skipped any classes so  
he wondered over to Hagrids hut to see if Ron had popped in there to see him, Fang, and  
whatever strange creature he was harbouring this week.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to hear Fang barking wildly at the door, Oh, good, Harry remembered thinking, Hagrid's home, he would've taken Fang with him if he'd left. Fang just continued his plea to Harry, but still no Hagrid....  
  
(A/N Aren't I mean? I know, I know, still too short, but I like making many at a time, as opposed to 1 or 2 big chapters, keeps ya' clickin. lol Well, hope ya' liked it, I'll try to start workin' on the next chapter tonight, but Algebra homework takes everything out of me, school just started again... fun fun ) 


	5. Hogsmeade....

(A/N I'll try too get this one a little bit longer, but I'm making no promises, it's getting late here and i'm tired, but i'll try. Enjoy!)  
  
Recap  
~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron fight over Hermione, and Harry stalks off to bed without supper and has a VERY disturbing dream.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry boomed over Fangs' loud barking,"Hagrid! Open up, It's Harry!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry yelled, starting to get frantic.  
  
"Helo Harry, wat's wit al the yellin?" Hagrid said from behind Harry, with a note of puzzlement in his voice, mixed with curiousity and concern.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry said, as he heaved a great sigh of relief, "Nothing, I was just wondering if you'd seen Ron this morning?"  
  
"As a matter o fac, I did, came around with Mione' this morning for tea." Hagrid replied.  
  
"Did they say where they might be today?" Harry said anxiously.  
  
"I think they might have said somfin abou' goin to Hogsmeade today" Hagrid replied, tugging at his long beard, trying to think.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid!" Harry barely had time to say as he started running towards the Hogwarts gait and into Hogsmeade.  
  
~*~ 2 minutes later at Hogsmeade ~*~*   
  
"Where would they be?" Harry thought to himself, as he walked aimlessly down the busy street alone.  
  
"Harry!" Harry recognized the voice of his sweet beloved Hermione. He started to walk towards the voice until finally she came into view, she and Ron were sitting at a patio table eating ice cream.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, and he lunged foward to give her a hug, which she graciously accepted. But when Harry went in for a kiss, she pulled away and gave a nervous glance in Ron's direction, who, by the way, and suddenly been fascinated by his shoelaces.  
  
"Ron!, I'm so glad you're OK" Harry said, as he made his way over to his best friend.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be OK?" Ron said in an almost sniffy voice, obviously he was still angry about the Hermione thing.  
  
This is where Harry explains his dreams, already knowing what their reactions will be, Hermione despirately wanted to go back to school to find some dream interpretations books, and was almost a little frightened for some reason.   
  
"Why so glum, Ron?" Harry asked quietly on their way up to the school.  
  
"Why so glum? Why so glum?" Ron said in quite a bit louder voice than Harry had been using, "Well, gee, I wonder Harry, first, you steal my girl, then you predict my own death in one of dreams, and then you make yourself out to be the victim of the dream, Gee, I can't think of a single reason Why I might be so glum, can you?"  
  
Harry walked very silently while he listened to Ron vent about this whole situation before saying, "Look, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I thought that you might be happy for me and Hermione, and the whole dream thing, probably just came from that situation. Friends?" Harry said using the same quiet voice he had before, then he held his hand for a hand shake.  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Ron said, just barely slapping Harry's hand for the handshake.  
  
"Think that we should catch up to Hermione?" Harry said, starting to feel like everything was back to normal, little did he know....  
  
(A/N I'm sooooooo sorry guys, this chapter probably wasn't even worth writing but I can't continue it now it's getting late and the light in this room that is usually stanionary is now wiggling on the ceiling, and I don't think that that's a good sign, do you, well,I'll have more time this weekend than I might any other so I'll try and write some more tomorrow and post them, Nite, O, don't forget to review pleazzzzzzzzzz : ) 


	6. Final meeting

(A/N I am soooooo sorry It's taken me this long to get this chapter out, I haven't even written in my diary for monthes, I have all summer, and nothing to do now, and maybe I'll get back to it soon.)  
  
Chapter Recap  
  
Harry tells Ron and Hermione about his dream, Ron and Harry make up, only to find something amiss about Hogwarts...  
  
Sleeping Beauties  
  
Hermione beat the guys to Hogwarts, of course, she can run pretty good when she's worried.  
  
When Harry and Ron get up to the school, they notice something bizarre, everything is so quiet, not even ms. Norris is stooping around the front entrance like she usually does. They start to worry about Hermione, untill the see her, unconcious on the floor ahead. The rush to her side, and notice her.....snoring!!!! She's asleep! How could she take a nap at a time like this? Ron thought to himself, as his own thoughts turned to naps.   
  
"Harry...." Ron said as a final word escaped his mouth, "don't."  
  
"Don't what?? Ron??? Wake up!!!!!" then Harry realized that it was to late to wake him. He had begin to snore, and Ron probably wouldn't have been able to hear him even if he wasn't asleep.  
  
Harry wasn't left to his own thoughts for long until he felt a chill sweep across him, and frost settle on his friends. It's like someone had blown ice over Ron and Hermione, and they were doomed until global warming came upon them. The temperature dropped a few more degrees, when a reptilian voice sounded. "What's the matter Potter?, Don't know what to do without the smarts of your mudblood girlfriend?"  
  
Harry felt his hands become fists, unintentionally, even though fists wouldn't help, he'd need his wand for this fight,"Voldemort! Whatever you did to them, fix it!"  
  
"Oh, since you asked so nicely,"Voldemorts crude voice said, "no."  
  
"What do you want then?" Harry said, sounding bold, but felling paniced.  
  
"Oh, didn't you get my message last night?" Voldemort asked inoccently, "It nearly drained me, I had to see the I lost all the energy for nothing."  
  
"You sent that to me? Oh, you little Bas-" Harry began to say.  
  
"Is that how you thank me for keeping you little friends alive, for not killing them, and even giving you warning of my plan?" He said sounding hurt. "If you're going to act that way, maybe I should just kill them now, and change my plan, maybe I should kill you first."  
  
"We both know that you would have killed me if you could, and if you kill them, why would I ever join you? If anything it'd give me more incentive to kill you. Besides your probably to drained to do anything more than keep this curse going on."  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, You have no idea what you're saying, You don't honestly think I'd waist my time on the little sleeping curse, do you? No, that would be Wormtails' doing. He has rejoined me, didn't you hear?"  
  
"No, I hadn't, i'm not signed up to the evil newsletter of the month, and I don't plan on being either."  
  
"Your mind will change, in time, everything will change, and you won't have any other option."  
  
"Sure, are my 'Options' the same as they were last night?"  
  
"Actually, no, I've just made a change in the plan, either both of your friends die, one dies, or noone dies." Voldemort said, studying Harry's face closely.  
  
"There are strings to the not dieing one, aren't there?" Harry said, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Just a small one, there's always a catch, it's actually really small for the cost of li-" Voldemorti began.  
  
"Get on with it!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Death on the good side, or life on the evil side, pick."  
  
"What the- How? How do I pick?"  
  
"I don't know, it wouldn't be hard for me to pick."  
  
After several minutes of debate within Harry's mind, the devil and angel, finally agreed on something, for once in a lifetime.  
  
"Okay, I've decided-" And at that moment a big warm gust of wind swept through the castle.  
  
(A/N Okay, there's a cliffy, If I ever saw one, pretty darn good one too, don't ya think? I think so. Sorry, wish it could have been longer, but hey, that seemed like a good pace to leave off don't you? Pleaz review so I know if I'll continue, or if I'm going in the right way.) 


	7. Kiss of Life

(A/N Hope you liked the last chapter in A love to Last Forever, and I promise the love will last forever. I don't know how long it's going to be, put hopefully it'll be good, pleaz review, and enjoy!)  
  
Chapter Recap  
  
Ron and Hermione are under a sleeping curse, put on the castle by Wormtail, and Harry confronts Voldemort, And Harry is given 3 options, be friendless, be without one friend, or be with both of them, but evil. The Chapter is left off with a big warm gust of air flowing through the castle.  
  
Awakening  
  
Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, the frost lifts from Ron, as it was melted by the warm air. Voldemort screams and melts away, into just a plain puddle of snakeskin on the floor under a wizards hat.   
  
"RON!!!!! You're awake!!!!" Harry exclaimed as he runs over to him.  
  
"Yeah, what'd I miss?" Ron said, rubbing the sleep frost from his eyes.  
  
"Harry! May I see you in my office?" Dumbledore comes strolling up to them, looking worried.   
  
"Sure, but sir, what about Hermione?" Harry said, showing deep emotion for her.  
  
"She'll be fine, we need to talk about what happened, Harry." Dumbledore turned somberly towards his office.  
  
A few minutes later in his office  
  
"How do I always seem to end up here after he leaves?" Harry wondered curiously.  
  
"Harry, about today, you need to know why." Dumbledore said, like he always does.  
  
"Voldemort thought that if he go you on their side, that they could have defeated the good. Voldemort couldn't kill you because you share blood, if he killed you, he'd be killing himself."  
  
"But, how'd he melt?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one knows this, but Voldemort can read minds, he read your decision before you said it. You were willing to sacrifice your own life for theirs. You had already accepted it in you mind, so part of you was already gone, which means so was part of him, and he mind couldn't comprehend why and that was the result of a brain meltdown, you might call it."  
  
"So what about Ron? Why did he wake up and not Hermione?"  
  
"Ron woke up because he wanted to, Hermione might have had a sense of what was going to happen and didn't want to wake up to what she thought reality might be like. That would be odd though, only people deeply connected can communicate like that."  
  
"So how will she wake up?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Well, Harry, have you ever heard the story Sleeping beauty?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well she needs her prince charming."  
  
Harry just gave dumbledore the biggest smile ever. Dumbledore always knows everything.  
  
Outside in the hallway again.  
  
"Harry, can you send Ron to me when you get to him? I think it might be easier if I explain." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry ran down the hallway as fast as he could, he needed Hermione, he needed to tell her.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Dumbledore needs to see you." Harry said, as he tried to slow his breathing and walk normaly in front of Ron. Harry waited until Ron was out of sight before he leaned over Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I know you can hear me, so I think it's time you wake up." Harry said softly into her ear, right before giving her a passionate kiss, which was deepened by Hermione when she woke up.   
  
Ron cleared his throat loudly, and that's when they were really pulled back to reality.   
  
"Wow! What a great way to be woke up!" Hermione said with a huge grin when she opened her eyes to Harry.  
  
"Will you guys cut it out, I know you haven't kissed all day, but hey, keep in mind your in the middle of the hallway!" Ron said with a huge smile on his face as well. 


End file.
